Une grosse bêtise
by honeymily23
Summary: Après une enième dispute entre Hermione et Ron, ce dernier fait une grosse bêtise... Couple RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

À la fin de l'après-midi de cette magnifique journée d'octobre, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la classe de Potions. Ils suivirent le flot d'élèves se rendant à la tour de Gryffondor. Le trio prit place auprès du feu, malgré la chaleur étouffante régnant dans la salle commune. Ron voulut déposer son livre de Potions sur la table basse quand une petite enveloppe en papier Kraft s'échappa des pages du volume. Le prénom « Hermione » figurait en lettres majuscules sur l'enveloppe. Ron leva les yeux vers son amie, complètement terrifié.

Non, non, Ron, dis-moi…, chuchota-elle, dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça?

Hermione, tenta Ron, écoute je…

Non, toi tu vas écouter, ordonna Hermione, en se levant d'un bond, s'attribuant ainsi tous les regards. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? C'est ma vie PRIVÉE! Ça ne te regarde pas, Ron.

Oh, ça va, répondit-il sur la défensive, en se levant à son tour en prenant bien soin de ramasser la lettre à ses pieds. Laisse tomber ton discours de Miss je sais tout. Je croyais seulement qu'après trois ans tu aurais fini par comprendre ses véritables intentions. Il profite de toi et tout ce qu'il veut c'est…

T'es paranoïaque ou quoi? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, tu ne le connais même pas! Écoute, ça fait une semaine que je cherche la lettre de Victor et je la découvre en ta possession. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse? J'espère que la lecture t'a plu!

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux de Ron lançant des éclairs, alors qu'Hermione semblait au bord des larmes.

Donne-moi ma lettre, Ronald, demanda la jeune fille.

Mais Ron resta de marbre, la lettre serrée dans sa main droite.

Ron, soupira Hermione, en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Rend-moi ma lettre.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là à le regarder. Puis soudainement, elle lui saisit violemment le bras, lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains et partit vers le dortoir des filles.

Hermione! Hermione, attends, l'appela Ron.

Mais elle continua son chemin d'un pas rapide. Quand elle eut disparut dans l'escalier , il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Harry. Ce dernier avait assisté à la scène avec le plus grand agacement. Il en avait marre de toutes ces disputes qui se succédaient jour après jour. Ron avait l'air très perturbé. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était toujours l'expression qu'arborait Ron à la suite d'une dispute avec Hermione.

Écoute, Ron, tenta Harry, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais…

Harry s'interrompit lorsque Ron releva la tête. Si ce n'en aurait été de son orgueil, il aurait sûrement fondu en larmes. Mais Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner et se ressaisit.

Enfin, Ron, fait preuve d'un peu de maturité pour une fois, renchérit-il en haussant le ton. Tu as 17 ans alors agit en adulte au moins une fois dans ta vie. Va voir Hermione et prend une décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais moi j'en ai marre, ça ne peut plus durer.

Harry était à présent debout devant son meilleur ami. Il réalisa soudainement ses paroles puis sortit de la salle commune, les mains dans les poches.

Ron en voulait à Harry de lui avoir fait ce genre de discours, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait raison. Et c'est ce qui le mettait en colère. « Prendre une décision et agir en adulte », lui avait-il dit. C'était facile à dire quand il s'agit d'avouer son amour à quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Harry de ses sentiments pour Hermione, mais en étant si proche d'eux, ça ne devait pas être bien difficile à constater. Il avait toujours redouté le moment où il devrait enfin avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et Ron devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur, mais le moment était venu d'agir. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers le parc de Poudlard, pour prendre un peu d'air et réfléchir à tout ça…

Il était presque 2 heures du matin, cependant, Hermione était toujours éveillée. Elle avait filé dans son dortoir immédiatement après sa dispute avec Ron et pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Ron lui faisait tellement de peine parfois. Elle était très perturbée à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour se procurer la lettre de Krum, mais surtout pourquoi l'avait-il volée? Enfin, c'était sa vie privée! Ça ne le regardait en rien. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit depuis bientôt trois heures. Hermione se redressa vivement dans son lit, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Parvati et Lavande firent de même, apeurées.

Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Hermione alors que l'ombre d'une silhouette grande et mince avançait dangereusement dans la pièce.

Hermione? Hermione, je…, balbutia l'inconnu qui trébucha et se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre.

Est-ce que… c'est Ron, demanda Parvati, les yeux plissés.

Je crois, acquiesça Hermione.

Ah bon sang, il est complètement ivre. Hermione, sors-le d'ici. Je veux dormir, moi. Il est deux heures du matin, enfin.

P…Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi qui devrait m'occuper de lui?

Parce que c'est toi sa meilleure amie et que c'est ton nom qu'il crit depuis cinq minutes, rappela Lavande en se couvrant la tête de son oreiller.

Hermione se leva péniblement de son lit , enfila une paire de chaussettes, puis se dirigea vers son ami. La jeune fille lui prit la main et l'aida à se remettre debout.

Tu sais que tu es très jolie dans cette tenue, affirma Ron en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ron, lâche-moi, pria Hermione, rouge comme une fraise. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Allez, viens, on va aller faire un tour!

Hermione était terriblement gênée. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pris le temps de se vêtir convenablement et ne portait qu'une petite camisole bleue avec des shorts assortis.

Non! Non, je veux aller me coucher, cria-t-il. Je suis fatigué!

Ah, la ferme, Weasley, hurla Parvati.

Viens te coucher avec moi, Mione, chuchota Ron, avec un air dément.

Parvati roula des yeux.

Non, mais vraiment.

Ron, tu es soûl. Tu ne retourneras pas dans ton dortoir, dit Hermione. Viens.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la tour quand Parvati intervint :

Ah, non, je ne te laisserai certainement pas toute seule avec lui, il va te sauter dessus, avertit-elle, en se levant de son lit. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Non, ça va aller. Je t'assure. C'est seulement Ron.

Ouais, c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, sous-entendu la jolie brune.

Hermione rencontra le regard perçant de Parvati puis fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Non, je vais très bien, je t'assure, assura-t-il. Oh!

Ron perdit l'équilibre et prit appuie sur Hermione. Ils sortirent ensemble du dortoir sous le regard inquiet de Parvati. Hermione réussit enfin à le faire sortir de salle commune. Ron ne cessait crier et elle avait peur que Rusard ne les surprenne à traîner dans les couloirs. La jeune fille prit donc le chemin du parc.

Chut! Ron cesse de crier comme ça! Tais-toi où l'on va avoir des ennuis. Surtout toi puisqu'il est interdit de consommer de l'alcool. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Ron ne fit que tousser. Après dix minutes interminables, ils atteignirent la fameuse porte principale qu'ils ouvrirent doucement. Hermione poussa Ron à l'extérieur, puis referma délicatement la grande porte de chêne. Elle l'aida à atteindre le bord du lac, avant de le laisser tomber au pied d'un arbre.

Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? On était bien dans ton dortoir, non? Oh, je sais, se réjouit Ron, qui semblait avoir découvert le plus gros secret de l'histoire. Tu veux faire une petite baignade, rien que toi et moi… mais sans nos vêtements, reprit Ron, qui essayait d'être sérieux. Il commença à retirer son t-shirt.

Ron, s'indigna Hermione. Arrête! Remet ton chandail immédiatement.

Le jeune homme tenta de se lever, mais retomba au sol.

Je… je ne me sens pas très bien, gémit-il.

Hermione l'aida à se coucher dans l'herbe, la tête appuyée sur son t-shirt qu'il avait retiré. Elle enleva une de ses chaussettes et la mouilla dans le lac avant de la déposer sur le front de Ron.

Est-ce que ça va mieux?

Hum.

Tu es brûlant, constata-elle en posant sa main sur son front. Ron, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as bu?

Ron regarda devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, avant de se prononcer.

Je ne vaux rien.

Ron, ne dit pas ce genre de…

Je voulais l'oublier, poursuivit-il comme si de rien était. Mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle. Harry me l'avait bien dit. « Prendre une décision ». « Agir en adulte ».

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce que signifiaient toutes ses paroles. Ron était là, étendu près d'elle, ses yeux orientés vers le ciel. Hermione se risqua à lui parler.

Ron! Ron, regarde-moi!

Il finit par détourner les yeux et s'assit dos à l'arbre. Après avoir capté le regard de son amie, il lui prit la main. Hermione suivit tous ses gestes des yeux avant de se plonger dans son regard flou dû à l'alcool.

Je t'aime, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tellement neutre qu'Hermione se demandait s'il était sincère. Elle se sentait toute drôle. Avant de pouvoir considérer quoi que ce soit d'autre, Ron la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se laissa faire et mit sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ron la plaqua contre l'arbre, pour ensuite caresser son dos. Leurs langues s'entrechoquaient et Hermione ne trouvait la force de le repousser. Ron finit par se lasser de son dos et laissa courir ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle sentait son érection sur sa cuisse et cela l'excitait encore plus. Il lui enleva sa camisole, puis caressa ses seins par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Il l'embrassait dans le cou alors qu'elle effleurait son torse nu. Ron laissa son cou pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Pendant ce temps, Ron continuait de lui caresser la poitrine. C'est lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour remonter plus haut qu'Hermione essaya vainement de le repousser. Tout ça était insensé. Ron voulut alors retirer son bas de pyjama. Prise de cours, elle le gifla violemment. Il recula en gémissant avant de poser sa main sur sa joue rougit. Hermione se leva précipitamment en enfilant sa camisole qui jusque là gisait par terre. Elle voulut repartir vers le château, mais Ron l'interpella :

Hermione! Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je… je ne me sens pas bien du tout! Je…

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, il se précipita vers le lac pour vomir. Après un dernier regard vers son meilleur ami, Hermione s'enfuit vers le château, le souffle précipité. Elle ouvrit la grande porte de chêne à la volée, sans prendre le temps de la refermée et courut à travers les couloirs. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle trébucha et tomba à genoux. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne pouvait accepter cette situation. Elle avait toujours espéré entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Ron. Qu'il l'embrasse et qu'ils puissent enfin cesser ses disputes blessantes ! Mais il n'avait fait que profiter d'elle parce qu'il était saoul et demain il ne se souviendrait de rien. Mais elle si. Elle pleurait sur son propre sort, quand une ombre se dressa devant elle. Elle releva timidement les yeux pour apercevoir Rogue qui pointait sa baguette éclairée vers elle.

Miss Granger, dit-il, plutôt surpris.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et partit dans la direction opposée, toujours en larmes.

Miss Granger! Hermione! Hermione, attendez, l'appela Rogue.

Mais Hermione accéléra le pas et courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, sous le regard inquiet de son professeur. L'homme la laissa partir et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews :

Hisokaren : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien ma fic puisque tu n'es pas vraiment une habituée des Ron/Hermione. Voilà la suite!

Missannie : Allo, merci bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ma fic est bien une Hermione/Ron. Hermione et Rogue c'est pas mon fort! Voilà la suite.

Rose Weasley : Allo, merci pour les bons commentaires! Par contre, j'ai effectivement remarqué l'absence des petits traits alors que sur M. Work ils sont bien là. J'ai essayé de corriger ça pour le 2e chapitre mais ça ne marche pas. Si tu sais comment dis-le moi! Désolé pour le petit inconvénient.

Virg05 : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Ron c'était pas fort. Mais bon, voilà la suite et merci d'apprécier ma fic!

Harmony : Allo, merci pour les commentaires! Eh oui, il y a une suite et ils vont se mettre ensemble bientôt!

Vava cracra : Salut, merci bien! Voilà la suite tant attendue! Loll

Emma & Danaé : Salut, merci pour les encouragements. Je suis contente que vous appréciez! La suite, la voilà!

Lys : Salut lys, merci d'avoir mis une review! La suite!

Allo tout le monde, je suis contente que vous appréciez ma fic. Elle est supposé avoir environ cinq chapitres. N.B. Rose Monaghan Weasley m'a fait réaliser que ma fic ne contenait pas de petits traits devant les paroles. Cependant, ils sont bien là sur mon traitement de texte et quand je met ma fic sur le site ils disparaissent. Si vous pouvez m'aider faites-le moi savoir. Désolé pour le petit inconvénient. Mais assez parlé : voilà la suite!

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla assez tôt. Il s'était endormit contre un arbre dans le parc. Il se souvenait s'être rendu à Pré-au-Lard la veille pour boire un verre, puis le noir total. Il aperçut son t-shirt roulé en boule, se demandant pourquoi il ne le revêtait plus. Haussant les épaules, il se leva péniblement, souffrant d'un affreux mal de tête. Ron enfila son t-shirt, après avoir décider de monter dans son dortoir se coucher pour éviter les rumeurs.

-Hermione! Hermione, réveille-toi, c'est le matin!

Harry, qui s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin-là, avait trouvé sa meilleure amie endormie sur un sofa devant le feu. Il lui caressait les cheveux et lui parlait calmement pour la réveiller, en vain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Arrghhhhh, cria Harry en se retournant. Parvati? Ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris?

-Désolée, Harry, s'excusa Parvati en s'approchant de lui. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-C'est rien. En fait, j'essayais de réveiller Mione.

Parvati regarda sa compagne de chambre et examina son visage, cherchant à y trouver une quelconque trace de douleur. Harry, quant à lui, continua de la secouer faiblement.

-Hermione! Hermione, c'est le matin!

Hermione frémit, puis cligna des yeux.

-Lâche-moi, cria la jeune fille en retirant la main de Harry de ses cheveux. Ne me touche pas!

Harry recula vivement, étonné de voir que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de sa meilleure amie, qui semblait terrorisée.

-Hermione, je… je suis désolé, je…

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux.

-Ah, non mais c'est pas vrai, dit Parvati, sous le regard intrigué de Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Rien, répondit Hermione, en étouffant un sanglot. Il ne m'a rien fait.

-Oh et tu crois que je vais te croire vu l'état dans lequel tu es? Tu aurais dû m'écouter, Hermione. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul avec lui.

-Il ne m'a rien fait, je te dit, cria Hermione, avant de courir vers la sortie.

-Merde, jura Parvati, en regardant le portrait de la Grosse Dame se refermer sur son amie.

Harry avait suivit toute la conversation, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Il observa la jolie brune se laisser tomber sur le divan, jurant de plus belle.

-Parvati, je peux savoir ce que tout ça signifie?

-Désolé, Harry, mais je ne crois pas qu'Hermione aimerait que tu saches la vérité. De toute façon, tu le découvriras sûrement assez vite.

Sur ce, elle se mit debout et s'en alla vers son dortoir.

-Où es Ron, questionna-t-il.

Après quelques courts instants de réflexion, cela lui avait semblé être la question la plus plausible à demander. Parvati arrêta subitement de marcher et se retourna pour lui faire face. Après une grande respiration elle déclara :

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était 2 heures du matin.

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec un sentiment d'inquiétude. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Ron de blesser Hermione. Puis il se remémora les paroles qu'il lui avait glissées avant de le quitter, hier soir. D'un pas décidé, il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés par le soleil levant. Elle se moucha une énième fois, tout en pensant que Parvati avait raison. Elle aurait dû accepter son aide. Elle s'épongea le nez avec son mouchoir, puis leva les yeux pour apercevoir Ron, à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Hermione, s'étonna-t-il, en faisant un pas vers elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à cette heure-là!

Hermione était paralysée devant lui. Elle le considérait du regard, cherchant dans ses yeux une lueur de peur. Mais rien. Elle continua de pleurer, tentant de le cacher à son meilleur ami.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Ron, qui visiblement avait remarqué ses larmes. Tu sais que je déteste te voir pleurer.

Il lui sourit tristement et s'avança vers elle. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, elle reculait. Intrigué de la voir s'éloigner de la sorte, il fit un pas de plus et Hermione se retrouva le dos contre la pierre froide. Elle tourna la tête à droite, les larmes ruisselant de plus belle sur ses joues.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda doucement le jeune homme. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Regarde-moi, Mione!

Mais Hermione ne trouvait pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Et si elle le faisait, elle aurait envie de l'embrasser et ça ce n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il voulut lui saisir le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, mais Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es folle ou quoi, s'énerva-t-il. Regarde-moi quand je te parle!

Il lui saisit le visage de ses deux mains pour qu'elle le regarde. La jeune femme se débattit un peu, mais Ron était bien trop fort pour elle. Elle contempla son visage et se rappela de la nuit dernière, quand il l'avait prise par la taille pour l'embrasser. Ron relâcha quelque peu sa prise en voyant que son amie était secouée de sanglots.

-Ron!

Le concerné se retourna pour dévisager son meilleur ami qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Hermione profitait de ces instants de distraction pour se défaire de l'emprise de Ron et s'enfuir.

-Hermione, attends!

-Laisse-là partir, conseilla Harry. Après ce que tu lui as fait, tu as du culot de lui parler!

-Quoi? Mais… mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Harry? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hermione on était avec toi dans la salle commune et on se disputait, tu te rappelles?

-Quoi?

-Je crois que j'en ai manqué un bout!

-Moi aussi. Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas passé la nuit au dortoir, s'enquit Harry, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ron le regarda comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Harry le fixa en haussant les sourcils.

-Écoute, si tu crois que j'ai passé la nuit avec Hermione, c'est faux, se défendit-il.

-J'espère bien!

-J'ai… Je me suis seulement rendu à Pré-au-Lard pour…

-Pour…, encouragea Harry.

-Pour boire, d'accord, ça te va. Je suis allé au village et j'ai bu. Pour le reste, je n'en sais rien. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée au bord du lac et je ne me rappelais plus de rien. Voilà!

Ron reprit son souffle et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Harry en fit de même pour venir s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile.

Harry étouffa un rire.

-Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. C'est pour elle que tu t'es saoulé, c'est ça?

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, hein? Je voulais oublier nos disputes, je voulais l'oublier, elle. Je me sentais tellement mal.

-Et là, tu te sens mieux, Ron?

Il secoua la tête.

-Et en plus j'ai mal au cœur. Je crois que j'ai été malade une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Et l'autre partie de la nuit?

Ron ne dit rien.

-Ron, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé! Tout ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile que de ne te prendre une cuite, tu crois pas? Tu n'as fait qu'empirer les choses!

Ron se leva debout, furieux. Harry en fit de même.

-Quoi? Et tu oses me dire ça! Je veux bien agir en adulte, mais c'est plus difficile que tu le crois! Je suis incapable de regarder Hermione droit dans les yeux et lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis fou d'elle et que tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras sans qu'elle me repousse!

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il ne s'était confié à lui. Ron gémit et tourna les talons, mais il le rattrapa par la manche de son t-shirt.

-Oh, eh! Pas si vite! Tu fais toujours ça, fuir! Fuir devant tes problèmes, fuir devant tes sentiments et fuir devant Hermione.

Ron garda la tête baissée. Il n'avait jamais souhaité que son meilleur ami soit au courant à propos de ses sentiments envers Hermione. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il se sentait même assez gêné.

-Ron, regarde-moi, dit Harry, sur un ton amusé. Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi.

Ron releva la tête, mais fixa un point à coté de Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me confierais à toi? Toi, est-ce que tu m'as déjà parlé de Cho? Non.

-Avec Cho c'était pas pareil, se défendit Harry.

-Bien sûr, alors tu ne ressentais rien pour elle? Avec Hermione c'est pas pareil. C'est notre meilleure amie à tous les deux. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu intimidé en te parlant d'elle! De toute façon, elle s'est toujours intéressée beaucoup plus à toi!

-Ron, tu sais très bien que c'est faux! Hermione s'intéresse beaucoup à toi. D'ailleurs, elle me parle souvent de toi. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle a les yeux qui brillent!

-Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle attendait de moi, avoua tristement Ron.

-Et elle non plus. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait que tu lui répètes les mêmes mots que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ron détourna les yeux puis se mit à rougir.

-Bon, allez viens, on va déjeuner, proposa Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Oh, tu sais j'ai pas très faim!

-Tu dois prendre des forces! Viens!

-Pff. On croirait entendre ma mère!

Puis Harry se mit à rire en l'entraînant dans la Grande Salle.

Puisque Harry et Ron arrivèrent en retard, la Grande Salle était déjà bondée d'élèves et de professeurs. Les deux garçons s'assirent côte-à-côte, en face de Dean et Neville. Ron détourna les yeux lorque Harry se servit à manger, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ron, t'es sûr que tu vas bien, demanda Dean, en riant légèrement.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-T'as touché à rien! T'es certain que tu veux pas un peu de saucisses, continua Dean en lui présentant le plat.

Ron regarda alternativement le plat de saucisses et Dean, puis se mit la main sur la bouche et quitta la Grande Salle en courant, sous les regards outragés de tout le monde. Dean, qui avait encore en main le plat de viande, le redéposa sur la table avec un sourire désolé.

-Je vais aller voir comment il va, annonça Harry. À tout à l'heure.

Il se leva de table et prit le même chemin que son meilleur ami.

J'espère que vous avez aimé! La suite après le week-end!


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde, merci beaucoup pour les nombreuses reviews! Voilà enfin la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Chapitre 3

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des septièmes années, Ginny essayait vainement de consoler Hermione.

-Hermione, ça va aller. Cesse de pleurer, je t'en prie, dit doucement Ginny.

Elle était avec son amie depuis quinze minute et pas une seule fois elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. La jeune Weasley caressait le dos de Hermione en se remémorant le nombre de fois où il avait fallu qu'elle la ramasse à la petite cuiller, comme en ce moment. En fait, il y avait au moins une vingtaine de situations semblables. Ginny s'étonna lorqu'Hermione commença à lui parler.

-Ron a failli me faire l'amour, avoua Hermione, secouée de sanglots.

-Quoi? Tu veux rire, s'écria Ginny d'un air ahuri. Tu… tu parles de mon frère là? Le gars gêné et timide qui a peur de ses sentiments.

-Il était soûl!

-Oh mon dieu! Allez, viens là!

Ginny la serra dans ses bras en maudissant son frère. Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire, à partir du moment où Ron avait attérit dans son dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse seul au bord du lac.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça venant de mon frère. Il est si réservé.

-J'ai cru à une réalité qui n'était qu'un rêve! Quand il a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai oublié qu'il était soûl et tout le reste. C'était le moment que j'avais toujours attendu. Puis il s'est jeté sur moi. C'est définitivement pas Ron. Mais j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions bien assez vite...

Hermione rougit.

-Ça fait bizarre de tout savoir sur la vie amoureuse de mon frère. S'il savait les choses que tu peux me dire parfois…

-Ginny!

-Excuse-moi. Ça va s'arranger tu vas voir. C'est tout le temps comme ça.

Hermione acquiessa.

-Moi, j'ai faim. Tu viens manger?

-Non. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Mais tu peux y aller, ça va.

-T'es sûre?

-Oui, oui. Vas-y.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

-Oh, Ginny! Merci pour tout!

Elles se sourirent, puis la jeune rousse franchit la porte du dortoir, laissant Hermione seule.

Ginny se dirigeait calmement vers la Grande Salle en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui raconter son amie. Cette histoire semblait complètement invraisemblable. La jeune fille pensait à tout cela lorqu'elle se retrouva projetée contre le plancher froid.

-Harry?

Ginny, surprise, regardait Harry qui se trouvait debout lui tendre une main secourable.

-Excuse-moi, Ginny! Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, je crois, répondit-elle en prenant sa main. Pourquoi tu courais comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en secouant sa jupe d'une main.

-Je cherchais Ron. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

Ginny secoua la tête.

-Viens avec moi. Il est peut-être aux toilettes du premier étage.

-Mais…

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que Harry la traîna dans les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils poussèrent la porte de la salle de bain des garçons, pour trouver Ron assit contre le mur. Il avait le teint vert et semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

-Ron! Bon sang, est-ce que ça va?

Ron gémit.

-On ne peut pas le laisser ici.

-On n'a qu'à le conduire à l'infirmerie, suggéra Harry.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et après il va être en colle pendant un trimestre quand Madame Pomfresh va découvrir qu'il a la gueule de bois!

-Comment tu es au courant?

-Peu importe. Tu peux le soulever?

Harry s'agenouilla près de Ron et le mit debout. Ce dernier prit appui sur Harry et sa sœur et ils sortirent des toilettes.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils couchaient Ron dans son lit, dans la tour de Gryffondor.

-Voilà, on y est. Espèce d'imbécile, ajouta Ginny à l'adresse de son frère.

-Je suis pas un imbécile, murmura Ron.

-Moi, des mecs qui essayent de profiter de leur meilleure amie parce qu'ils sont saoul, j'appelle ça un imbécile!

-Je n'ai jamais profité de qui que ce soit!

-Et Hermione alors. Tu ne te rapelles déjà plus ce que tu lui as fait?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Ginny regarda son frère hausser les sourcils puis Harry en faire de même.

-Tu… tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'as rien dit, s'enquit Ginny, en maudissant déjà la réponse.

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais ce serait bien si tu me disais la vérité. Hermione me boude depuis ce matin et j'ignore pourquoi!

-Si tu veux la vérité tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander.

Après un dernier regard à son frère, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait trahi Hermione. Elle lui avait juré de ne rien dire et pourtant… Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que son amie s'était tut. D'un autre coté, peut-être lui pardonnerait-elle de faire avancer les choses…

Après une bonne heure de sommeil, Ron se sentait en pleine forme. Enfin! Harry s'était attardé quelques minutes pour discuter, puis était reparti en cours. Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : parler à Hermione. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, jeta un bref coup d'œil au « 18 :00 » rouge de son cadran et quitta le dortoir. La salle commune était déserte. À cette heure-ci, la Grande Salle devait être bondée d'élèves affamés. Ron tenta quelques pas vers le tableau lorsque celui-ci pivota, pour laisser passer Hermione. Cette dernière lui accorda un bref regard rempli à la fois de colère, de mépris et de tristesse. Elle passa cependant devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Hermione! Hermione, attends! Je dois te parler.

-Je n'en vois pas la nécessité, répliqua la jeune fille en faisant volte-face.

-Moi si. Écoute, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour te blesser de la sorte, je suis désolé…

-Tu es désolé, cria Hermione. Non, tu ne l'es pas! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait! Alors ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de t'excuser.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Ginny m'a dit que c'était de ma faute et…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que… elle t'a dit…

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Seulement elle était certaine que j'étais au courant alors… Elle m'a dit de te le demander si je voulais savoir! Enfin, Ginny a eu raison de croire que je savais. Tu aurais dû me parler dès ce matin, quand je t'ai rencontré dans le couloir.

-Et si ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Si je ne veux pas que tu saches! Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, cracha-t-elle, en criant de plus en plus fort.

-Oui, puisque ça me regarde, hurla Ron, encore plus fort que son amie. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la tête pendant des semaines pour une chose que j'ignore. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas te perdre! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Hermione!

Sa respiration était saccadée à force de crier, en plus d'être choqué par ce qu'il avait osé lui dire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

-Très bien, dit Hermione en essayant d'être plus calme. Si tu veux absolument savoir, je vais te la dire la vérité. Si tu n'aurais jamais bu rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, ajouta-t-elle d'avantage pour elle que pour lui.

-Ça n'a rien à voir! N'empire pas les choses, s'il te plait, cria Ron. J'ai besoin de savoir! Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi!

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Ronald Weasley. Tu veux simplement savoir pour avoir bonne conscience. Tu n'en a rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir, vociféra-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux!

-Tu as failli me faire l'amour ce soir-là, Ron, cria Hermione d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

Ron resta sans voix. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Tout mais pas ça. Il fixait Hermione droit dans les yeux, l'air perdu. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Dans un sanglot étouffé, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Ron se retourna vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçu Harry, immobile devant la sortie.

-Je… je suis désolé, Ron, je… j'ai tout entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit. Je suis entré alors que vous vous disputiez.

Ron essuya vivement une larme qui roula le long de sa joue, puis rougit.

-Viens, on va aller manger, suggéra Harry d'une voix gênée.

-Non, je… je dois retourner lui parler. Je…

Harry le regarda attentivement, tentant de deviner ses pensées.

-Je dois lui avouer ce que je ressens pour elle. C'est la seule façon pour qu'elle me pardonne. Lui dire que j'étais sincère.

-Tu es sûr?

Ron acquiesça. Harry le considéra du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air aussi sûr de lui. Après trois longues années, il avait enfin le courage de tout dire à Hermione. C'était presque terrifiant. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui, pourtant on pouvait lire la peur dans son regard.

-Bon, je… je vais aller manger, annonça timidement Harry. Je… Bonne chance.

Ron lui adressa un bref sourire, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier, tandis qu'Harry franchissait le portrait de la salle commune.

Arrivé en haut des marches, Ron respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte du dortoir des filles. La pièce était déserte. Trois lits étaient alignés près de la fenêtre, dont un particulièrement bien fait. Il s'approcha du lit en question, puis s'assit. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était le lit d'Hermione. Sur la petite table de nuit en bois reposait un réveil-matin ainsi qu'une lampe assez petite. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme fut sans nul doute les deux cadres. Le premier affichait fièrement la photo du trio au bord du lac et la deuxième… montrait lui et Hermione, côte-à-côte, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il tendit la main vers le fameux cadre, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione le regarda, étonnée, incapable de dire un mot. Ron, tant qu'à lui, se leva vivement et regarda le sol. La jeune fille cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis se ressaisit.

-Que fais-tu assis sur mon lit?

-Euh, je… je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû toucher à tes affaires. Je suis désolé, termina Ron, toujours le regard fixé sur le plancher.

-Va t'en, Ron, murmura Hermione au bout d'un moment.

-Mais, je…

-Sors je te dis, cria-t-elle.

-Non! Je dois te parler, dit calmement Ron.

-Très bien. Je t'écoute!

Hermione attendit patiemment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-C'est ce que je croyais! Si tu n'as rien à me dire, alors tu peux partir, annonça Hermione.

Mais Ron ne bougea pas. La jeune femme soupira, puis tourna les talons avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans les toilettes. Ron commençait vraiment à se demander s'il avait bien fait de venir ici. Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait lui dire la vérité. Une fois qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, il se sentait faiblir. Peu importait. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Rien qu'imaginer ce qu'Hermione ressentait le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Il respira profondément et s'approcha de la porte avant de frapper deux petits coups.

-Hermione! Hermione, ouvre-moi je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit de partir, Ronald.

-Laisse-moi au moins te parler. Écoute, la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est de te voir souffrir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Je te demande pardon, hurla Hermione, folle de rage. Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant de te jeter littéralement sur moi comme si je n'étais qu'un objet de plaisir. J'ai été si naïve. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et je t'ai laissé m'embrasser et me caresser comme tu l'entendais, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tu étais saoûl et que tu ne voulais que t'amuser un peu. J'ai été vraiment stupide. Pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde j'ai pensé que tu me désirais. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Alors laisse tomber, si tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir c'est déjà fait!

Ron était paralysé. Il restait muet et immobile, la regardant bêtement baisser la tête pour camoufler ses larmes. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais elle recula. Il se rappela l'incident du couloir le matin même et n'insista pas plus, ne préférant pas recevoir une nouvelle gifle de sa part.

-J'étais sincère, Hermione.

-Comment peux-tu parler de sincérité, Ron, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité. Tu fuis devant tous tes problèmes, ajouta la jeune femme qui commençait à s'énerver. Tu m'as menti à propos de la lettre de Viktor! Tu m'as aussi menti tout à l'heure en affirmant que tu tenais à moi. C'est complètement faux! Tu t'es toujours fichu de moi! Tu me détestes! Je me demande pourquoi tu prétends être mon meilleur ami…

-Hermione, arrête, hurla Ron qui en avait assez entendu. Ne dis pas ça! J'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et pour le reste, ce sont seulement des gestes que j'ai toujours espérer, mais j'avais trop peur pour t'avouer ce que je ressentais! C'est vrai que je te désire et que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, seulement j'étais ivre et je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais!

Ron était rouge de honte. Comment avait-il osé lui avouer tout ça? Il avait la respiration saccadée et il évitait le regard d'Hermione.

-Tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire, demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-Oui, murmura Ron, horriblement gêné. Je… je vais te laisser, maintenant.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte du dortoir, mais Hermione l'interpella :

-Ron, où est-ce que tu vas, demanda la jeune fille en le suivant jusqu'à la porte.

Mais Ron ne l'écouta pas et suivit les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons.

Voilà. Et oui je suis sadique, mais j'essaie de vous mettre la suite d'ici vendredi!


	4. Chapter 4

Allo tout le monde, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire en fin de semaine. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! J'apprécie. En passant, ce chapitre sera probablement l'avant-dernier. Je posterai le dernier chapitre peut-être un peu plus tard car je ne sais pas du tout comment finir ma fic et je n'ai que la moitié d'écrite, alors… Mais bon, sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

Hermione le regarda partir, surprise. Il venait de lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait et Ron croyait probablement que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle savait que Ron était un garçon très gêné et il devait être très mal à l'aise en ce moment. Elle ferma la porte du dortoir des filles et rejoignit son ami. Elle ouvrit la porte close et la referma. Ron qui était assis sur son lit se leva aussitôt. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'ici. Hermione s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en face de lui. Ron resta là, debout devant elle, regardant le sol, se demandant pourquoi il était venu la voir. C'était vraiment une idée stupide, se répétait-il sans cesse. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son bras. Il se décida enfin à la regarder dans les yeux. Contrairement à Ron qui était terrifié, Hermione souriait légèrement. Elle remonta sa main le long de son bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle se sépara de lui et le regarda.

-Je t'aime, Ron, dit Hermione, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron encadra son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce fut un long baiser, empli d'amour et de passion. Ron la renversa sur son lit, Hermione se retrouvant sous lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, puis Ron s'enhardit en entendant Hermione gémir. Il lui enleva son chandail et caressa sa poitrine par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise et la jeta sur le sol. Hermione caressa sa peau nue, puis il tenta de dégraffer son soutien-gorge. Il arrêta son geste et se sépara d'elle, quand il sentit Hermione se raidir. Elle le regarda d'un air désolé. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle remarqua son érection qui prouvait qu'il la désirait plus que tout.

-Excuse-moi, Ron.

Ron la regarda mettre ses mains derrière son dos. Il était certain qu'elle essayait de rattacher son soutien-gorge correctement, mais, au contraire, elle le retira et le jeta parterre. Ron observa ses seins pendant un moment, puis détourna les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Hermione, assura le jeune homme, les joues en feu. Je vois très bien que tu ne veux pas.

Mais Hermione lui prit la main et la déposa sur sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa et entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon lorsque la porte du dortoir grinça. Ron et Hermione se séparèrent précipitamment pour aperçevoir Harry, immobile près de la porte. Son regard se posa sur la poitrine nue d'Hermione qui se cacha avec la couverture. Puis sans aucun avertissement, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte du dortoir. Il descendit les escaliers à la hâte et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Ginny.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton livre de potion, Harry?

Il secoua la tête sous le regard intrigué de la jeune fille.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va?

-Non, ça ne va pas. Mais je vais m'en remettre, assura-t-il.

-Vu ta tête, on dirait que t'as vu un extra-terrestre, blagua Ginny.

-Non, j'ai seulement vu Ron et Hermione.

-Et alors?

-Il faut que je te fasse un dessin, s'énerva Harry, s'attirant quelques regards.

-Tu veux dire… Oh, mon Dieu!

-J'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie.

-Et eux d'après toi, ils se sentent comment?

-Écoute, ce n'est pas toi qui ai vu ta meilleure amie à moitié nue.

-Désolée, s'excusa Ginny, avec un sourire forcé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant?

-Attendre qu'ils sortent du dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron et Hermione se rhabillait en silence.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement, dit Ron, pour briser le silence pesant.

-Non. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, répondit Hermione.

Ils se sourirent, puis Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Il me reste un peu de temps avant le couvre feu.

-D'accord. Je vais descendre avec toi.

Ils sortirent du dortoir et descendirent les marches jusqu'à la salle commune. Ils apercurent tout de suite Harry en compagnie de Ginny.

-Laisse, je m'en occupe, assura Ron en l'embrassa brèvement sur les lèvres.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, tandis que Ron se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et sa sœur.

-Bon, moi j'y vais, annonça précipitamment Ginny, en voyant son frère approcher. À plus tard.

Elle adressa un signe de la main à son frère en le croisant, avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Ron s'assit sur le divan en face de Harry, puis chercha son regard.

-Écoute Harry, je…

-Non, toi écoute, ordonna son meilleur ami qui daigna enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer? J'ai vu Hermione à moitié nue et… Enfin, tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. C'est ma meilleure amie! Je ne serai plus jamais capable de la regarder en face.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça…

-Quoi? Mets-toi à ma place, Ron. Et si c'était toi qui m'avait surpris avec… avec Ginny, tiens!

-Ginny est ma sœur. Je l'ai déjà vue toute nue!

Harry le regarda en levant les sourcils.

-D'accord, on prenait notre bain ensemble quand on avait cinq ans, avoua Ron.

Harry lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Harry. Que veux-tu que je fasse? Le mal est déjà fait. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas évident pour toi qu'Hermione et moi on sorte ensemble, mais ça ne changera rien entre nous. On n'a jamais eu l'intention de te laisser tomber et tu le sais.

-C'était tout de même très embarrassant!

-Je crois que la personne qui a trouvé cela le plus embarrassant ce n'est ni toi, ni moi. Hermione était déjà mal à l'aise à l'idée de… euh, je…, ajouta Ron en rougissant. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et elle n'a pas aimé la façon dont tu l'as regardée.

-Je comprends. Je lui parlerai demain. Maintenant, je crois qu'on devrait oublier tout ça!

-Oui, t'as raison. On ferait mieux de tourner la page!

Ils se levèrent et montèrent se coucher, Harry se promettant de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione dès le lendemain.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! À la prochaine xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Allo, tout le monde. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres mais je suis DÉBORDÉE à l'école! Je vous mets le mini bout que j'ai pu écrire et j'esairai de mettre la fin le plus rapidement possible! Je ne sais pas encore comment la finir! Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine!

CHAPITRE 5

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il n'était que 7 heures et les autres garçons dormaient à points fermés. Harry enfila son uniforme et quitta le plus silencieusement possible le dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune déserte et franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il déambula dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle, quand il croisa Hermione qui arrivait de la bibliothèque. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, puis rougit fortement.

-Euh, salut Hermione, dit Harry, essayant de mettre la jeune fille à l'aise.

-Salut Harry, répondit Hermione, toujours tête baissée.

Elle regardait ses chaussures tout en torturant nerveusement le bas de son chandail. Harry commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise lui aussi, vis-à-vis l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

-Écoute, je… j'ai parlé à Ron, hier soir, commença-t-il.

--Je sais.

Et euh… je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé tous les deux…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excusé, Harry, coupa sèchement Hermione. C'est de notre faute, à moi et à Ron. Ou plutôt, c'est de la mienne…

-Hermione…

-Non, c'est uniquement à cause de moi ce qui est arrivé. C'est moi qui ait été dans le dortoir des garçons pour parler à Ron. Je n'aurais jamais dû y entrer. De toute façon, c'est dans le règlement de l'école et…

-Hermione, cria presque Harry.

La jeune fille cessa enfin de parler pour elle-même et releva la tête, daignant enfin de le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme put aperçevoir des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux noisettes. Il eut un sourire désolé, tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Harry resta planter devant elle, ne sachant que faire dans ces moments-là.

-Je… je crois que c'était trop pour une seule soirée, dit enfin Hermione, pleurant silencieusement. D'abord avec Ron et en même tant je me demandais comment tu prendrais ça… et finalement on s'est laissé emporter et enfin tu nous as surpris et je…

Elle avait dit cela très très vite en évitant de regarder Harry en face, les yeux de nouveau baissés, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Hermione, tu… tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens. C'est très compréhensible, lui dit doucement Harry. Regarde-moi!

La jeune fille leva lentement la tête et le fixa à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle avait cessé de pleurer.

-Enfin, je… je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de trucs, mais bon, enfin je… tout ça est nouveau pour toi et c'est normal que tu réagisses ainsi. Tu vas voir, ça va aller, expliqua maladroitement Harry, le teint rosé.

Hermione sourit légèrement et il se demanda si elle ne se moquait pas de lui.

-Merci, Harry. C'est gentil de me réconforter.

Harry lui rendit son sourire puis se rappela soudainement la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron la veille.

-Euh, Hermione, je… je tenais aussi à m'excuser auprès de toi…

-Moi? Pourquoi donc?

-Et bien, Ron m'a dit, enfin je… je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai regardé hier, bafouilla-t-il, rougissant assez violemment, fixant un point à coté d'Hermione. Tu sais, enfin je.. je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de…de…

-Ça va, Harry, répondit calmement la jeune femme, constatant comment la situation devait être embarrassante pour Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je… je comprends très bien.

Elle essaya de capter son regard, mais il regardait toujours par-dessus son épaule, toujours aussi rouge. Harry ne devait effectivement pas avoir l'habitude de rencontrer des filles ou encore de s'intéresser à elle. Avec toute la pression qu'il subissait, Voldemort passait bien avant des sorties avec elles. Et puis, il n'était qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans comme les autres! Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas un geste, elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Harry, tenta-t-elle.

Il fini par poser son regard sur elle, gêné.

-Ça va, Harry. J'ai déjà oublier, tu sais. Il n'y a pas de mal.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et il lui renvoya un sourire crispé. Elle tenta un pas de plus vers lui puis le serra dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit en retour, l'encerclant de ses bras. Ils se réconfortaient mutuellement et cela leur faisait le plus grand bien. Hermione se sentait très bien dans les bras de Harry. Elle appréciait beaucoup ces moments passés avec son meilleur ami où ils pouvaient se comprendre sans placer un seul mot. Elle désserra son étreinte puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je t'aime, Harry.

-Moi aussi, Hermione.

Hermione regarda Harry intensément, visiblement pensive.

- -Tu sais, Hermione, ça ne me dérange pas que Ron et toi vous fréquentiez, expliqua Harry, répondant à la question muette de son amie. Je m'y fait très bien. J'avoue que ça m'a un peu surpris sur le coup – surtout de la manière dont je l'ai su- mais je ne crois pas que cela changera réellement quelque chose entre nous trois. Même que c'est plutôt chouette puisque je n'aurai plus à endurer vos disputes incessantes!

-Harry, s'indigna Hermione, en lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis descendirent déjeuner ensemble dans la Grande Salle.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde, je sais que cela fait une éternité (ben depuis le mois de novembre) que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre (en fait il en reste un) et je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai été débordée à l'école et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire vraiment. Je voulais quand même écrire la fin même si cela fait longtemps, car moi-même, je déteste voir des fics incomplètes. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! C'est très court, mais au moins il y a une fin! En tout cas, bonne lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain soir, il était passé minuit et la pièce était déserte. Ron et Hermione était seuls, assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry étant allé se coucher de bonne heure. Ils étaient confortablement installés sur un divan près du feu, enlacés amoureusement.

Tu as parlé à Harry, aujourd'hui, demanda Ron, en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé.

Si. Ce matin, répondit la jeune femme, en le regardant suspicieusement.

Et?

Ron! Je ne suis pas stupide! Je sais que c'est toi qui lui a demandé de venir me parler…

Il s'est excusé, alors, s'enquit Ron, en regardant sa petite amie dans les yeux.

Oui, il s'est excusé.

C'est tout! Enfin, il ne t'a pas…

Ce que Harry m'a dit ne te regarde absolument pas, Ron, coupa sèchement Hermione. Je lui ai pardonné et c'est tout ce qui compte!

Le jeune homme fit une moue boudeuse et se sépara d'Hermione.

Je suis désolée, Ron, c'est juste que je ne crois pas que Harry aimerait que je te raconte ce qu'il m'a dit. Après tout, on a tous nos petits secrets, non, dit Hermione en se rapprochant de Ron.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui sourit puis il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il voulut approfondir le baiser , mais Hermione se sépara vivement de lui.

Hermione, qu'est-ce que…, interrogea Ron, confus.

Mais il se tut lorsque la jeune fille posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un bruit provenait de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des septième année. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui pleurait. Puis, une silhouette apparut dans le bas des marches.

Harry, demanda Hermione en se levant précipitamment du divan sur lequel Ron et elle se trouvaient.

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Il était secoué de sanglots et des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

Je… je suis désolé… je… je ne voulais pas… vous déranger, balbutia-t-il, en tremblant. Je…

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'Hermione l'interpella.

Harry!

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers lui et le prit par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur puis se prit la tête entre les mains en pleurant de plus belle. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'était levé du sofa, mais restait immobile, ignorant quoi faire dans ce genre de situations. Hermione s'accroupit près de son ami et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il la serrait très fort contre lui et continuait de pleurer sur son épaule. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable.

Chut! Ça va aller, Harry. On est là, murmura la jeune femme. Chut, c'est fini, ça va aller.

Le jeune homme finit par se calmer un peu, puis desserra son étreinte. Il se releva difficilement et baissa la tête, honteux. Hermione lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, à coté de Ron, alors qu'elle s'assoyait en face d'eux. Harry continuait de regarder le plancher tandis que Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards inquiets.

Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, demanda doucement la jeune fille.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de jouer nerveusement avec le bas de son chandail qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus son pyjama.

Écoute, Harry, tenta Ron qui intervenait pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Harry, je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas nous en parler, mais tout de même, sache qu'on est là, Hermione et moi.

Le Survivant hocha la tête en silence.

Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec mes problèmes, c'est stupide…

Harry! Ne dis pas ça! Tu sais très bien que tu ne nous dérangeras jamais, s'emporta Hermione, qui se radoucit lorsque Ron lui lança un regard réprobateur. Tu te sens mal et c'est compréhensible. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens, Harry! Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit ce matin même…

Harry leva lentement la tête vers elle, puis lui sourit faiblement. Effectivement, il lui avait fait remarquer la même chose ce matin. Il haussa les épaules et des larmes remplirent ses yeux à nouveau.

Je me sens tellement seul! Il n'y a personne pour m'aider. Tout le monde attend de moi que je tue Voldemort et personne ne se soucie de ce que je peux ressentir! Chaque nuit, je fais des cauchemars à propos de lui parce qu'il pénètre mon esprit ou sinon je rêve que je perds tous mes proches par sa faute. Il m'a déjà enlevé mes parents et Sirius! Je ne veux pas vous perdre en plus, s'emporta Harry.

Hermione regarda Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait vraiment mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son ami. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, Ron et elle, c'était d'être là pour lui et de le supporter dans toutes les épreuves qu'il se devait de traverser, ce que Ron et Hermione avaient toujours fait durant les sept dernières années. La jeune fille saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains, en profitant pour effacer les traces de larmes avec ses pouces.

On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, Harry, mais je peux t'assurer que Ron et moi on sera toujours là pour toi et ce, quoi qu'il arrive, promit Hermione, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Toujours!

C'était une promesse qu'elle lui faisait ce soir-là avec Ron et ils la respectèrent, l'aidant et le réconfortant. Harry suivit les conseils de ses deux meilleurs amis, c'est-à-dire essayer de vivre comme les autres et ne pas trop appréhender les choses horribles qui l'attendaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques semaines après cette fameuse nuit, Harry commença à sortir avec Ginny, non sans l'aide de Ron (eh oui, les gens peuvent changer! Loll), qui savait les sentiments de sa sœur envers son meilleur ami. Harry était à présent beaucoup plus heureux, tout comme Ron et Hermione qui continuaient d'entretenir une bonne relation. Malgré tous ces changements, le trio restait le trio et ils continuaient à profiter de la vie en attendant le moment fatidique où Harry devrait confronter Voldemort…

FIN

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà! La fin n'est peut-être pas très bien, je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai toujours de la difficulté à terminer mes histoires. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ma fic. Laissez une review! Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, je suis ouverte à vos commentaires! Cela peut m'aider pour une prochaine fic que j'envisage d'écrire peut-être prochainement. Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à la prochaine xxx!


End file.
